


Hesitation and Memories

by Kaikajo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, subtle Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikajo/pseuds/Kaikajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x01, when Clarke falls into the pit filled with spikes when they find Jasper hanging on the tree. What runs through Bellamy's mind when he catches Clarke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick dabble of what i'd like to think Bellamy thought about while he was debating on pulling her up (:

Bellamy wasn’t sure why he caught her when she fell into the pit full of spikes. They were obviously not getting along, after the whole scenario of the wrist band. If he had dropped her right then and there, he wouldn’t have to worry about the annoying Princess anymore.

  
He felt his arm aching as the grip around his wrist tightened, her nails digging into his wrist. Her life depended on him now, and he had the choice to end it or save it. Her eyebrows were scrunched up as she glanced down and looked back up at him, fear and relief written over her face, with a hint of doubt and uncomfortableness. He knew she didn't trust him, and he didn’t trust her either. His hands were already stained with blood after shooting the Chancellor, what did he have to lose now? He was already a murderer.

  
That was when the memories of her in the arc resurfaced into his head. He never spoke to her, but saw glances of her – how she always had a handful of charcoal that Wells gave her or how she talked with her Father with brightness in her eyes. He saw her Father get drifted when he was a janitor, accidentally entering the wrong room while he was cleaning.

  
He looked at her now; the light in her eyes grew dimmer day by day after her Father had died. He pursed his lips and tightened his grip. She looked at him with slight confusion, her head tilting to the side and her face softened. “What are you doing? Hurry and pull her up!” Finn shouted as Jasper and Finn ran over to Bellamy, helping her pull her up from the pit. Bellamy had confusion written all over his face while Clarke was breathing rapidly from the near-death experience. Bellamy could feel her stare burning into his skin, so he looked away and stood up. He altered their attention back to Jasper, who was on a thin line between life and death.

  
He wasn't sure if he felt relieved that he caught her, or regretted it, because he knew she was going to be a pain in the ass later on.


End file.
